


"Let me do this for you."

by basaltgrrl



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fanart, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drew this because I knew I had an audience of two.  Thanks, you know who you are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let me do this for you."




End file.
